


what is there to know?

by rikli



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to get a glimpse of Jiwon's tail on daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is there to know?

**Author's Note:**

> late bday present for my one and only bekon :* ilu!!

 

For so many years Hanbin has never had a problem with attending the coed hybrid school. He's never questioned his parents’ choice for it, or at least not until a new transfer student appears in front of the class first day of his senior year.

 

“This is Jiwon,” the teacher announces as the boy bounces on the balls of his feet by the blackboard. “He moved here for his final year, so please help him get accustomed.”

 

It's rude to state ones breed but Hanbin knows right away. Jiwon might not have the significant ears, but he has the perky tail, and even without it- Hanbin’s sure Jiwon is a rabbit hybrid.

 

The only free desk is in front of Hanbin. Jiwon smiles before taking the seat, lips set tight. Another obvious sign, because Hanbin can guess he's hiding his teeth. Why would he be embarrassed, in a school like theirs?

 

Hanbin kicks the boy's chair, and he should have known better not to do this. Jiwon jumps in his seat, causing the chair to fall, tripping over it- and falling to the floor as well.

 

“Kim Hanbin!”

 

But Hanbin doesn't pay the scandalized teacher any attention. He's looking down at Jiwon, and his rapidly falling and raising chest. Definitely a rabbit.

 

It’s Yunhyeong who helps Jiwon to his feet, and the look he throws at Hanbin makes him feel at last abashed.

 

Hanbin's ready to apologize but Jiwon’s back is already facing him and he hears the gruffest “asshole” muttered at him he's ever heard. And he's heard many. He slumps over his desk, ears falling deaf to the teacher's scolding.

 

As far as the first impression goes, Hanbin doesn't seem to have given a good one.

 

 

 

Jiwon, as expected, doesn't take his apology with open arms and beaming smile. He squints his already narrow eyes, pupils barely visible. The time it takes Jiwon to regard Hanbin's offering is making him nervous, a trait Hanbin associates only with powerpoint presentations and math homework whenever the result isn't right.

 

“Okay,” Jiwon offers with a shrug at last, turning to his lunch. It's full of foods from human menu, almost the same to what Hanbin usually gets. Their trays look almost the same right now.

 

“Can I join you, then?” Hanbin asks on an impulse.

 

Jiwon slouches his shoulders, shrugging again.

 

Hanbin takes a seat, awkwardly pushing his tray against Jiwon's. “It wasn't on purpose, you know,” Hanbin tries, digging into his food.

 

“As if,” Jiwon bites back. He doesn't seem to be easily fooled, though Hanbin isn't a very good liar in the first place. “Why would you do that…”

 

Hanbin is surprised. “I—“ He blinks at Jiwon, trying to find a respectable answer. Any answer, to be honest- Hanbin isn't sure why did he kick the chair under him. “I was curious?”

 

“Curious,” Jiwon deadpans. “About what?”

 

If Hanbin answered “about you”, it’d sound terribly cliché. Maybe even flirty, and that's definitely not what Hanbin is going for. So, he shakes his head.

 

This time when Jiwon smiles he doesn't keep his mouth closed, and Hanbin gets a glimpse of his teeth, peeking over his lower lip. He actually looks adorable, especially with his oversized t-shirt. Just, the collar falling low does not.

 

“Why would you change schools on your final year?” Hanbin asks after they take a few bites. “It surely could screw your GPA.”

 

“Parents,” Jiwon answers ominously. When Hanbin keeps staring at him in question, he sighs, continuing, “dad got another job, and my mom wouldn't stay there, nor leave me behind. Even though my aunt was willing to take me in.” He drinks his water, a few droplets going down his chin. Shaking his head, he sprinkles them away. “But the school here seems nice. Nicer.”

 

“What was your previous school, then?”

 

“Tolerant but prejudiced,” Jiwon says, carefree, too carefree not to conceal something under the light tone. “Human kids would play with you but fear the mate myth. And don't make me start about heat.”

 

Hanbin snorts, relaxing against his chair. They have special classes about that, so no kid gets fed only the media, or worse- their parents’ bullshit. He's never thought other schools could lack in this area.

 

“Seems like here is indeed nicer, then,” Hanbin mutters, going back to his food.

 

And then he almost chokes on a piece of meat when Jiwon adds, “except for some assholes.”

 

 

 

It's impossible to get a glimpse of Jiwon's tail on daily basis. He's wearing his oversized t-shirts, and jeans so low it must be peeking over the waistband. Nothing does the fact Hanbin is sitting behind Jiwon in class. There are not only clothes in the way but also desk and a chair.

 

He’s so curious, though.

 

It's hard to explain why it infests Hanbin’s mind. Nonetheless, Hanbin starts hanging out with Jiwon a lot, not only to feed his curiosity. Jinhwan makes sure to jab at him at least once a day for it. Hanbin makes sure to keep his mouth shut, if only not to say anything to expose himself.

 

“I'd say you two are a match made in heaven,” Jinhwan muses as they make their way to the basketball court after classes. Jiwon is left behind – on a cleaning duty – and said to join them later. “But I don't get how he doesn't get tired of your whining.”

 

Hanbin whirls around. “Hey!” Jinhwan doesn't look very scared, and Hanbin curses at his lack of preservation. Or maybe he knows Hanbin is harmless in the long run which is not good for Hanbin's reputation at all. “I’m not whining—“

 

“At least not now,” Junhoe throws in.

 

“Well, technically…”

 

Hanbin throws the ball at Jinhwan who starts laughing out loud, catching it with ease. Everybody laugh, and Hanbin keeps his mouth shut, even though he's livid. They had enough fun at his expense. He’d better reserve his energy for beating their asses on the court.

 

 

 

On another day, when sun is still warming the back of his neck even though October is nearing its end, Hanbin finds himself on the court again. This time he's alone though, or as alone as he can be with Taehyun sunbathing on the bleachers. His cat ears twitch every time the ball hits the ground but he never complains about the noise.

 

Hanbin feels beaten after just fifteen minutes, the cooling of his own sweat heightened by the chilly autumn wind. He lies on the concrete, looking up at the clear sky. How could his friends ditch him for homework?

 

“Where's Jiwon?” Taehyun calls across the court.

 

Looking over, Hanbin sees Taehyun’s still lying on his back, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He hasn't moved an inch- only his tail keeps jerking where it hangs between the bench planks.

 

“Studying, I guess,” Hanbin says, grimacing when shrugging his shoulders makes them drag over the grained ground. He doesn't take the bite.

 

“I bet he is,” Taehyun snorts, and Hanbin echoing him.

 

“Have you seen his tail?”

 

Hanbin asks this without thinking, and he regrets it right away as Taehyun gives him a very serious “are you fucking kidding me” look over his sunglasses.

 

“Kim Hanbin,” he says, aghast, “I'd never peg you as a type of person to be interested in this kind of thing.”

 

“In what— no! What are you even saying!”

 

Taehyun's mouth quirks and he laughs, sliding his sunglasses back over his eyes.

 

Hanbin frowns. If anyone had occasion to see Jiwon with considerably less amount of clothes it would be another hybrid. Their school makes sure to create comfortable environment for all students- with separate bathrooms and locker rooms, for both humans and hybrids.

 

They stay in silence. Hanbin doesn't feel like playing anymore- alone, it gets boring after a while.

 

 

 

Jiwon takes on a habit of climbing into Hanbin's bedroom late at night. Once Hanbin climbs out of his window after Jiwon calls to meet late after their curfew, he learns to do it himself. Sometimes without an invitation.

 

First time it happens Jiwon makes Hanbin leave his bed in embarrassingly cute pajamas just to run around the neighborhood. Warmed by the sprint but shivering from the contrasting cold night breeze, they ended up collapsed at the playground. Somewhere between swings and the carousel, Hanbin stared at the stars, with laughing Jiwon next to him. He didn't care that his shoes, put on quickly without any socks, were full of sand. Even despite the fact it’s the same sand all kinds of animals piss into.

 

Even then, the same nagging thought has been on Hanbin's mind. He could practically feel the thumping of Jiwon's hybrid heart by his side, and yet- Hanbin didn't have a chance to get a glimpse of his tail.

 

And now, with considerably less amount of sand and more blanket warmth as they’re playing Mortal Kombat in Hanbin's bedroom, the same thought appears once more.

 

Jiwon bounces on his hunches wherever he wins or loses, and Hanbin can see the material of his hoodie pooling around the tuft of his tail.

 

Too busy staring at Jiwon's ass, Hanbin loses a round.

 

“Sleepy?” Jiwon asks gruffly. For how cute bunnies usually are, Jiwon's voice is a stark opposite. With how low and rough it is, it's actually him who sounds sleepy.

 

Hanbin blinks his eyes. They indeed sting. “Yeah,” he drawls. “My mom wanted me to help her around the house tomorrow so I better get some sleep.” Jiwon turns the game off, putting the joysticks away. He leans on Hanbin's bed, hair falling into his eyes. It doesn't look like he’s going to move anytime soon. Hanbin licks his lip. “Do you want to crash here?”

 

“Mm,” Jiwon hums in assent. “It's too cold outside.” As to prove a point, Jiwon shivers. “I'm taking the bed.”

 

It gives Hanbin a start. “Wait— no! I'm not sleeping on the floor!”

 

All Jiwon does is to lift his brows.

 

Oh, Hanbin thinks. So that's how it is.

 

“I sleep on the right,” Hanbin scoffs, pushing Jiwon to the floor as he stands up.

 

Hanbin's other pajamas aren't any less embarrassing, and he throws the pair with teddy bears at Jiwon. His own has a pattern with ducks, and it's the one Jiwon outwardly laughs at.

 

“Where do you get this stuff?” Jiwon asks between all the snickering. He tries to be as quiet as possible so they don't wake Hanbin's parents up.

 

“Christmas gifts?” Hanbin answers without much conviction. They are gifts, but he's never complained about them for his family to stop giving them to him. “It’s just sleeping apparel, does it even matter if I—“

 

“Not at all,” Jiwon shakes his head. “It's actually pretty cute.”

 

There’s been an “asshole” on the tip of Hanbin's tongue for all the laughing but he swallows the insult. Even though, most of the times, it's said rather fondly.

 

Hanbin takes the very edge of the bed. He'd sleep all bundled up under the covers usually, and wouldn't care much even if he was made to share the bed with somebody else. But somebody else has never been Jiwon, and it makes Hanbin nervous. Which is incredibly ridiculous, Hanbin would say, if his own heart didn't feel like one of a rabbit. Hanbin snorts at the irony.

 

“Are you always this fidgety before sleep?” Jiwon complains after few minutes. He's changed into the teddy bear pajama in the bathroom, and his bangs are still wet where he splashed his face with water. “Stop tossing!”

 

Scoffing, Hanbin rolls away, hogging the covers all to himself. Embarrassment comes up the second Jiwon tugs at it with half-annoyed laugh. Hanbin doesn't turn around until he falls asleep, curled into himself.

 

His dream reminds him of Alice in Wonderland but with hybrids, and he remembers a hunting laugh accompanying him through his journey. The land he walked through looks almost like his mother's garden, but he forgets all about it soon after he wakes up as he feels Jiwon's butt pressed against his side. And along with it, the tail which twitches the moment Jiwon stirs awake.

 

Hanbin's throat is as dry as a desert. He croaks, “Jiwon?” and the tail twitch once again before Jiwon stretches and sits up.

 

“Your bed is very nice,” Jiwon says around a yawn. “I didn’t move around too much, did I?”

 

Jiwon's t-shirt is askew, hair tousled so much it looks like the strands fought through the whole night. Hanbin’s never found anyone, human or hybrid, this cute- except his little sister.

 

“Ugh,” he grunts. “No, I just—“

 

“Hmm?”

 

Giving up on saying anything more, Hanbin ungracefully falls off the bed when he tries to get up. If Jiwon not laughing too much could be any consolation Hanbin doesn't really feel it.

 

Hanbin's mother glares when they come down for breakfast but doesn't say anything because Hanbyul jumps onto Jiwon the moment she sees him. Her mouth twitches when Hanbyul laughs in delight at Jiwon making funny faces at her. She gives both of them a hearty amount of meat so at least there's that.

 

“Won't your parents worry? Did you call them?” She asks, taking their empty plates from them. Hanbyul's already bored, tugging at any leg within the reach of her small fists.

 

Hanbin's mother puts Hanbyul in Hanbin's lap, and with anyone else Hanbin would feel mortified – his friends teased him enough times for being a sore loser around his little sister – but Jiwon takes on playing with her without even one skeptical glance.

 

“They work on Saturdays,” Jiwon answers at last, giving Hanbin's mother a sheepish smile. “But if I’m intruding—“

 

“Help Hanbin clean and then you won't.”

 

They don't do much cleaning, and even though Hanbin's sure his mother is going to scold him later, he doesn't have a heart to be concerned about it. He can take care of the mess later.

 

“I shouldn't extend my stay here,” Jiwon sighs when they lock themselves back in Hanbin's room.

 

They haven't even gotten their pajama pants off for the whole day, and Jiwon, to Hanbin’s utter surprise doesn’t go to the bathroom to put his jeans back on. He does it right before Hanbin’s eyes, up front. Hanbin’s so close to straining his neck to get just a glimpse but restrains himself.

 

“I don't want your mom to think, you know,” he continues after zipping his pants, “that nobody cares about me, or something. Or that I want to eat all her food, but that one might be true.”

 

Hanbin smiles, relaxing a notch. Jiwon smooths his shirt down, and bumps his fist against Hanbin's shoulders as he passes him on his way out.

 

“I better take the door this time,” Jiwon jokes. Hanbin returns the gesture half-heartedly, knocking his fingers at Jiwon's front. “I better stay on yours mom good side.”

 

“As much as you can after you failed  the attempt at helping me today.”

 

Jiwon fake-gasps and Hanbin needs to chase him away before a smile threatens to break his face in half.

 

 

 

“Fucking like rabbits,” Junhoe begins conversationally at lunch the following week. “Does it really make sense?”

 

Hanbin starts laughing before the realization of what Junhoe is hinting at catches on with him.

 

“Hey, no,” he stresses, shaking his head. By his right he can hear Jiwon's heart beginning to thump but when he looks up Jiwon's just munching on his food. And from all different dishes their cafeteria has to offer, it happens to be vegetables, with raw carrots and all. Hanbin loses his words.

 

Jiwon finishing a bite is a full on show Hanbin would fall for if he didn't feel his heart going on high speed. He makes sure to run his tongue over his front teeth, and after taking a big gulp of water and burping – Junhoe furrows his brows at that – he says,

 

“the saying doesn't go ‘like humans' so make a guess.”

 

The whole table hollers, along with Junhoe whose eyebrows unfurls, and Hanbin stares in wonderment. He joins in the laughter but only that much, considering Jiwon stuffs the rest of his food into his mouth and grabs his tray, taking off.

 

“We can check in what else hybrids are better on P.E.”

 

Yunhyeong looks between them with raised brows but doesn't say a word. The whole table starts to talk, one over another, but Hanbin doesn't pay any attention to it. Distressed, he follows Jiwon outside the cafeteria; he leaves his unfinished food behind.

 

“Jiwon?” Hanbin calls, falling into steps with him. “Hey, you’re not upset, are you?” He asks with a quirk in his voice, to make it feel light, but inside he's stressing.

 

With a heavy sigh, Jiwon falls onto the stairs to the second floor. He readjusts the snapback on the top of his head that Hanbin was planning on stealing for a time. Jiwon pushes his fringe away from his face.

 

“Junhoe is an asshole,” Hanbin tries again.

 

“Says another asshole,” Jiwon grits, but not unkind. He hasn't kicked Hanbin away yet. He plops down onto the step below Jiwon.

 

“I thought we're past that already!” Hanbin protests.

 

Jiwon laughs, relaxing against the railing. He nudges Hanbin with the tip of his shoe. “Being nice to me doesn't mean you're not one.” Hanbin wonders if his face heating up means he's blushing and, just to be safe, slides another step down, ducking his head down. “Yesterday you told Taehyun to eat his fleas.”

 

“He's been annoying me for days—“

 

“What about?”

 

Hanbin's mouth snaps shut. It's been about Jiwon, so he can't exactly share it now. Not with the person of interest, that is. “It still doesn't prove I’m an asshole,” he mumbles.

 

The bell rings, announcing the lunch break is over. It leaves them with five minutes to get to the gym.

 

Jiwon jumps down the stairs. “You know you can't be on my team, right?”

 

“Even as a friend of the family?”

 

Jiwon laughs, openly this time, with his eyes squinting until there's no trace of his orbs visible. It makes Hanbin feel both better because Jiwon being happy is weirdly contagious, and worse. Hanbin's stomach drops, and the contrast is confusing, to say the least.

 

“If you promise not to slack around.”

 

 

 

The last thing Hanbin does during the game is slacking. Jiwon convinces their coach to let them play a basketball game, though he refuses to make distinguished teams for humans and hybrids. Hanbin gets why and scolds Junhoe when he whines.

 

“Focus on scoring points, you fool.”

 

And so they all do, covered in sweat even before the first quarter ends. As expected, Jiwon is good. There goes making fun of rabbit hybrids.

 

“You won,” Junhoe admits after the coach sends them off to the showers. “But the joke still stands.”

 

Jiwon snorts, flicking sweat off his bangs. He doesn’t put his snapback back on, swatting anyone who gets in his way to the locker rooms with it. “It’s still in my favor!” He yells before the door to the locker room meant for hybrids falls shut after him.

 

“Somebody should check it,” Jinhwan says, stripping off his shorts immediately when they enter human locker room. “I don't see any hands raising but—“

 

 “Check what,” Yunhyeong asks.

 

“Not what but who,” Jinhwan corrects him, mischievous smile only half-hidden as he leaves for the showers, stark naked.

 

“Who what?!” Yunhyeong calls after him but the water's already running, drowning his question down the drain.

 

Hanbin listens but doesn't hear, face-flat lying on the bench. But then his name is mentioned, and he stirs in mild interest.

 

“I vote Hanbin.”

 

Junhoe suggests as a seemingly innocent smile plays over his lips, but Hanbin, even without paying much attention, knows better not to trust it. “Vote for what?” He asks, regretting almost immediately when Junhoe's smile turns fiendish.

 

“I bet he'd vote himself, anyway,” Junhoe continues, wrapping a towel around his neck. “Right?”

 

Yunhyeong groans in disgruntlement. “If somebody could just explain what is this all about—“

 

The confusion deepens, only to disappear into the thin air when Junhoe makes an obscene gesture, puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

 

Hanbin makes an offended sound, but before he's able to form a complaint- falls onto the ground with a yelp.

 

Rest of the boys, still in the middle of taking their soiled clothes off, double in laughter.

 

“This isn't funny,” Hanbin huffs, rubbing his battered elbows. “None of it.”

 

“Tell it to Jiwon's naked body under the hot stream of water…”

 

As always, there's no point in fighting his friends' vicious jokes so Hanbin leaves the locker room, still in his sweat-soaked clothes. He knocks on the other door. The sign on them has figure with ears and a tail, signaling the hybrid safe space. Nobody answers, but instead of knocking again, Hanbin pushes the door open.

 

There's nobody around except two younger hybrids that eye him suspiciously.

 

“Sorry, nobody answered, and I’m here for a friend,” Hanbin says, remaining by the door.

 

“We don't mind,” one of them assents, “but somebody else might, so make it quick.”

 

“Yeah,” Hanbin nods, unusually shy and nervous. He doesn't look the hybrids in the eyes when they pass him to make their way out.

 

Before Hanbin sees Jiwon in his physical form, he hears his groan, and a grumbled curse.

 

“Too slippery…” He mumbles, oblivious to Hanbin's presence at first. He’s not wearing a shirt, and his hair is even more wet than previously, dripping onto his naked skin. The moment he sees Hanbin he almost slips again, catching his footing with the help of the nearest locker the last second. “Hanbin?”

 

The surprised tone and Jiwon's widened eyes causes Hanbin to snort, and then laughs out loud when Jiwon cracks a smile on his own.

 

Jiwon's tail twitches, and only then Hanbin gets a hanging of the situation. He can see his tail.

 

“They kicked you out?” Jiwon asks, putting his towel over his head and rubbing the water off his hair. “For not scoring enough or something?”

 

It's too easy to spot somebody's staring, and Jiwon catches on it right away. “What?” He asks, tail twitching as if it was asking the question of its own.

 

Hanbin swallows through his clogged – it must be the stuffy air in the room – throat, and tries to play it cool, “I've never—“ and fails, “wow, it's really cute.”

 

Light brown on top, with white soft looking fur on the underside, Jiwon's tail looks like one of a deer. Or at least that's what comes to Hanbin's mind, and just then it jerks again.

 

Jiwon snickers. “Well, I wasn't really hiding it.” He puts on his plain, fresh t-shirt. “You just get used to covering it after kids tug at the fur all the time.”

 

“Did Hanbyul—“

 

“When I was young!” Jiwon clarifies. “Idiot.”

 

Hanbin frowns. “Hey!” Somehow, he’s already standing next to Jiwon, and he picks the damp towel, swatting at Jiwon's arms. “Who do you call an idiot?!”

 

“A stinky idiot,” Jiwon clarifies, turning this and that way to get away from the blows. “Do you want to touch it?”

 

It makes Hanbin jump away on an instant. It would be funny how flustered Jiwon is able to make him feel if his sole presence didn't fill Hanbin with indescribable fondness.

 

“But only on the top,” Jiwon warns, turning away, even though Hanbin doesn't say yes.

 

Jiwon's shirt didn't fall fully over his tail. The hem stopped at the base, some of the material pooling there. Jiwon is wearing underwear with the special tail opening, and it feels even more intimate to see it up close; Hanbin reaches his hand out before he can think about it, mesmerized.

 

The fur is thick but soft.

 

Jiwon grumbles something but Hanbin doesn't pay attention. He scratches the side, just where the brown and white fur mixes, in a petting motion.

 

“Not underneath!” Jiwon reminds him, and Hanbin considers how much beating he'd have gotten if he touched Jiwon there.

 

He leaves the teasing for another time.

 

Jiwon turns back to him and it puts them a lot closer to each other than before. He gives Hanbin a questioning smile but of what he's asking Hanbin isn't sure, too caught up on simply looking at him.

 

Hanbin can see the tips of Jiwon's teeth picking from under the top lip, and the red marks on the bottom one where those teeth sometimes graze the flesh when Jiwon doesn't pay attention. It mostly happens when Jiwon smiles, and even now it creeps onto his mouth, corners stretching wide and up, and without thinking much Hanbin leans in to kiss it. He kisses the sunny smile and for a split second he feels the bunny teeth pressing against his lips before Jiwon kisses back.

 

“I already told you you're an asshole, didn't I?” Jiwon asks, suspiciously soft.

 

“You keep reminding me.”

 

“I sustain it.”

 

Hanbin, sure it's a joke, kisses Jiwon again.

 

 

 

“I wasn't sure if I wasn't projecting,” Jiwon confesses after, finally, Hanbin takes his turn showering. “For a hybrid, it's a bit—“ He shrugs, kicking the invisible dirt on their way out of school grounds. “Risky. Riskier.”

 

Hanbin opens his mouth to ask why but thinks better of it. If he's learned anything at coed school it would be to let the hybrids speak for themselves.

 

“I'm an asshole, remember?” He says at last.

 

Jiwon snorts. “Right. Can I come over?”

 

It's a surprise to Hanbin, for Jiwon to actually ask. He'd invite himself over on his own accord, whenever he feels like it, and whenever the window to Hanbin's room is be open.

 

“Sure,” he says easily, but can't help himself and adds, “no climbing trees and gutters this time around?”

 

“I should start getting on your mother's good side,” Jiwon jokes.

 

Hanbin is sure Jiwon's already there as she welcomes them with no glare but a smile, and she brings them snacks few minutes after they settle down.

 

Too bad they don't pay attention to them as they start kissing again after the sound Hanbin's mother’s steps dies off down the stairs.

 

Hanbin has little control of his hands, mouth too busy, and before he catches on his own actions, he's touching Jiwon's tail. Jiwon almost bites Hanbin's tongue off at that.

 

“What have I told you?” He swats at Hanbin's arms. His chest rises and falls rapidly, and Hanbin isn't sure if he hears the thumping or it's his own heart beating so heavily.

 

“Sorry,” Hanbin murmurs, falling back onto the bed. “It wasn't on purpose.”

 

Jiwon kicks at his leg, but without putting much strength into it. It doesn't even sting. “I figured. It's just— a rated area.”

 

It gets a moment for Hanbin to process the words. When it hits, he coughs awkwardly, averting Jiwon's eyes. They teach a lot of things about hybrids, but inconveniently Hanbin doesn't remember anything on that exact topic.

 

“Hey,” Jiwon kicks him again, “don't be embarrassed now, c'mon! Haven't you been around hybrids for years?”

 

Kicking back, Hanbin looks up at Jiwon again. He can't be mad if Jiwon's eyes are squinted in a smile so broad, and Hanbin returns it, breathing out a relaxed sigh. In a blink of an eye he moves, tackling Jiwon to the bed, in a revenge for all the kicking.

 

Maybe Hanbin's parents sending him to coed school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

 


End file.
